Blackmail
by Kishadow
Summary: Request for captainrexbest35 "The fighting was growing more intense, and Rex whirled around as a water balloon was dropped right on top of him." Will make you laugh, I promise. If not, you get your money back. Includes OCs, some not mine.


**A/N: **This is a request by captainrexbest35. It entails a water balloon fight. Enjoy!

* * *

Anakin silently stalked his target, making sure to mask his footsteps. His target's armor clanked softly, hiding the almost imperceptible footsteps of a clone and human female who came up behind him, along with his apprentice. A dog followed them, with a stuffed dog on its back. "Status, Master," Ahsoka hissed, her blue eyes glittering.

He reached out with the force, and moved a bomb directly overhead the target, directly in its blind spot. As the others around him began to notice, Anakin squeezed with the Force, and it exploded.

SPLASH.

A soaking wet Captain Rex of the famed 501st jumped a klick high, and spun around, trying to see who doused him. Captain Quay grabbed two more from Spottedpelt and threw them at the ARCs, Echo and Fives. Fives caught one, and threw it back, but Tana and Kaitlyn ran up behind him and upturned a bucket of water on his head. His helmet had been off, and he blinked water out of his eyes, and he grabbed his daughter and hauled her over to a shallow swimming pool, picking up the 10 year old blonde easily.

Ahsoka was 'captured' by Hardcase, Jesse, and Kix, and they hauled her over to Rex. She wailed, "It was Skyguy!" Anakin smirked from his new hiding spot. They wouldn't find him here on the ledge, and he was free to watch the looks of passerby Coruscanti. A kid rushed in, and grabbed a water balloon from the overflowing bins in the street. Many people were having fun throwing water balloons around in the annual water fest, and most of the 501st was among them.

He had already seen several admiring looks from females of many species. Most of the 501st were just wearing regular pants and boots. Their chests were bare, just like Anakin's. He heard Spotted pelt yell, "Where's the Hero With No Fear? Is he afraid to get wet?"

She was in for it. Anakin jumped down from a ledge. His lightsaber was still with him, and he threw it, ignited towards a big tub of water above the square that he and Obi-wan had put there before the festival. The bottom of the bin fell, and he caught it with the Force, moving it against the side of a building to rest so it wouldn't hurt people. He grinned, watching Fives pick himself up, and Kaitlyn scowl as blue dye streaked away from her hair and pooled in the street. Her bikini was attracting plenty of male attention, but Fives' glower kept them from looking too hard.

Spottedpelt spluttered, "Cheater! We agreed not to use our powers! Force or Faerie!"

General Kenobi tossed several water balloons, Cody, Waxer, and Boil backing him crowds parted to let the leaders of Ghost Company through under the barrage of water balloons and squirt guns. Cody had acquired a squirt gun, and was currently spraying Rex in the face while wearing a manic grin, heady with adrenaline. Rex rushed forward as Cody bent down to refill it in one of the many tubs of water and tackled the Commander, then shoving his face into the bin of water. Two females, a twi'lek and a human, giggled as Cody resurfaced and shook his head, spraying water everywhere. Both men blushed slightly, and shuffled their feet, exchanging looks, but then Echo slammed into him, wrestling with Fives for a water gun.

Kaitlyn cheered for Fives, while Tana scowled at her father, and expertly threw a balloon, hitting him in the face, and loosening his grip. Fives trotted back to his daughter while Echo kept spraying a steady stream of water at the back of his head. Fives grabbed both his lover and his adopted daughter, tugging them towards the fountain in the middle of the plaza. He dunked them both, but then Kaitlyn tugged him with the Force, and the ARC toppled face first into the water. Echo slipped because he was laughing so hard, and Z ran into the plaza, dumping water onto her friend.

The Negotiator was currently 'talking' with a kid about one of the last water guns. Kaitlyn ran up and soaked her former mentor.

In fact, Kaitlyn seemed to be doing most of the soaking. She noticed, and withdrew, Tana following her, shivering and chattering. The sun was starting to set, and the temperature was dropping. Senator Amidala joined them, wearing a simple dress, and Grace, her growing belly giving evidence to her twins, smiled as Kix trotted up to her. Her smile disappeared though, as he popped a water balloon over her head. She smacked his arm gently, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Anakin trotted up them, holding his holorecorder. The group grew, and eventually everyone was talking and laughing. Many females had joined the group, and Anakin wryly noticed several members of the group filtering away, usually in pairs. Spottedpelt was laughing with Kaitlyn, while both of them smirked at Fives, and when he turned and asked, "What," they both broke out into a new fit of giggles.

He cast a worried glance back at them from where he was sitting on a bench, but didn't move. Tana had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder, and was softly snoring.

His former master was completely soaked. He had gotten the worst of the fight, and Captain Rex and Quay were snickering behind his back, adrenaline and exhaustion making Rex especially act out of character.

Anakin cast an approving glance down at his holorecorder.

He had some _excellent_ blackmail.


End file.
